


Jellyfish

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fairy Tales, Family Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One Shot] Emma has a nightmare and Amari decides to tell her a story. [Modern AU. Amari and Emma]





	Jellyfish

The summer breeze from the open window gave the bedroom a chilly atmosphere, aiding it’s cooling.  
With the heat subsided, Amari started drifting into sleep.  
As he was about to fall into deep sleep he heard the door creak and small footsteps entering the room.  
‘Mr. Amari?’ He heard a quiet voice say.  
He turned around and saw the familiar young face.  
‘What is it Emma?’   
He noticed the little girl’s face looked scared.  
‘I had a bad dream.’ The girl replied with a timid voice. ‘Emma was walking in the beach with mama and papa, when suddenly they disappeared. Then I looked around and saw Mr. Amari standing in front of me. I run towards you, but when I arrived you were gone too.’ And as she finished tears started falling from her eyes.  
Amari got out of bed and hugged the little girl.  
‘Hush, I’m here.’ He reassured her. ‘How about we sleep together tonight? Would that make you feel better?’   
The little girl nodded.  
‘Well then, let’s get to bed.’ He said and lifted the little girl in his arms to place her in the bed.  
He looked at her and recalled everything that brought the girl in his custody.   
It all started when he and his childhood friend Tazaki were students in a University in England. There, he met and befriended Cynthia, a local girl who lived in the same block of apartments as them. Their relationship had started with flirting, but soon they both realized they were better of as friends. Years later, when Cynthia marred with her boyfriend Raymond and gave birth to healthy baby girl, she asked him to become her daughter’s godfather· and of course, he accepted. However, three years ago, Cynthia and Raymond both died in a car accident, leaving their three-years-old daughter, Emma, orphaned. And being the closest thing to a relative that girl had, Amari got custody of her. He still remembered the night, even if three years have passed since then.   
‘Mr. Amari?’ The voice brought him back to reality. ‘Can you tell me a story?’  
‘Sure!’ He said and smiled.  
He tried to think of a good story. Then he remembered one is own mother used to tell him.  
‘I will tell you the story of the jellyfish.’   
‘The jellyfish?’  
‘Yes.’  
Amari tried to remember how the story went.  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, with silkily long hair.  
The princess often visited the river close to her castle lament for her dead love, who was drowned in that river.  
But her hair were so long that managed to get into the water.  
Once, a little octopus who got separated from his flock, happen to swim in that river.  
Upon seeing the hair flowing in the water, it mistook them for another octopus and tried to befriend it.  
The princess noticed the octopus.  
She realized it was lost and away from the open sea.  
And so, she asked some of the royal guards to help it return to the sea.  
But the octopus didn’t want to be separated from the princess.  
Thankfully, the princess quickly realized what it wanted.   
She cut her hair and turned them into an octopus-like blob by tying them with her favorite ribbon.  
The octopus was more than happy to take its new friend with it.  
However, as it swam through the sea, the ribbon that held together its friend was going lose.   
And so he tried to hold it together.  
But in the process, its body was torn.  
The torn pieces of the octopus got mixed with the hair of the princess and created the jellyfish.  
And so the octopus and its friend stayed together forever.  
When he finished the story, Amari turned to look at the girl.  
She was sleeping safe and soundly next to him.  
‘Can we go to see the jellyfish tomorrow, Mr. Amari?’ The little girl muttered in her sleep.  
‘Of course we will.’ He replied and kissed her forehead. ‘Now sleep well!’

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lying in my folder since summer 2016, but for some reason, I never got around finishing it. So, I decided to complete it and post it. By the way, I recently re-watched ‘Bee and puppycat’ and the jellyfish story inspired me for this.


End file.
